


Sun and Wind and Flowers

by elynross



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynross/pseuds/elynross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty was loved, and too well.<br/>A quintuplet of drabbles for last-minute Yuletide Madness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Wind and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thamiris

 

 

He was comely, and lithe, and ran like the wind, and the Wind saw him and loved him to the point of madness, swirling across his succulent mouth, stroking his smooth breast, whirling about his supple thighs. Zephyrus wooed him gently, with soft breath and gliding hands, and Hyacinth lay naked beneath him, the wind brushing their bodies, mouths warm and open. Zephyrus stole his breath and gave it back to him, soft sussurations of passion and hunger into his mouth, his ears, and Hyacinth responded helplessly, with eyes and hands and tongue, trying to hold on to the wind.

But then Apollo came, beautiful and challenging, golden and fair, mouth dripping with poetry and song, and Hyacinth was lost. Eyes flashing and warm with his regard, Apollo was fierce where Zephyrus was tender, taking as his right what Zephyrus had gently wooed, and he challenged Hyacinth as much as he loved him. Their nights were an ecstasy of tangled limbs and voracious mouths, and Apollo took Hyacinth roughly, but well, piercing deep, drawing from him such passion as Hyacinth had never felt. Their days were spent in games and sport, Hyacinth's love won as much by challenge as lust.

And when Zephyrus tried again to woo, Hyacinth responded only with helpless sorrow, standing firm against his wiles and withstanding the tempest, and turned away to seek his lover-god, who brought him only smiles and delight. So Zephyrus watched and brooded as they raced through the hills, laughing and challenging each other to greater effort, and he watched at race's end as they wrestled, to win and to love, as Apollo pinned Hyacinth beneath him and took him, watching as Apollo's cock sank into that beloved flesh, as Hyacinth cried out in rapture, his hands scratching down that deific ass.

And so they grew closer, until even the wind had no hope of coming between, but Zephyrus would not concede and accept his loss. In his rage and pain, he wanted only to win Hyacinth back to his arms, to shame his divine lover so that Hyacinth would no longer look upon him with such gladness. So came a day, as fair and bright and mild as any, and Apollo challenged Hyacinth to a game, wanting to impress his lover. And on Apollo's turn the wind turned heavy and wild, catching up his heavy disc and casting it aside, carelessly.

Hyacinth stood nearby, cheering to see his lover's prowess, and the discus flew so fast, so surprisingly, he could not move. Bright blood spilled as he sank to the ground, silent and unmoving. Apollo cried out in horror, flying to him, and the wind vanished, then began to wail. Crying his name, Apollo pulled Hyacinth into his arms, but his spirit had fled. For long moments Apollo held him, unwilling to believe, but finally he rose, and as he walked away, blood dripped from his hands. Flowers sprang up in his wake, and the wind stirred them gently in sorrow.

 


End file.
